


Emergent Shadows

by Penstrokes



Series: Role Swap AU [3]
Category: Super Science Friends
Genre: Gen, Role Swap AU, Spy!Jung, major characters at the time of chapter uploaded will be added, tags to be added as it updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penstrokes/pseuds/Penstrokes
Summary: With Jung's true purpose revealed, Churchill sends him on a solo mission. With only his powers, his wits, his Berts and limited outside help, Jung must find a way to survive his perilous mission. Infiltrating Nazis for espionage is hard enough but Jung may be underestimating another threat.





	Emergent Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after 'Repurposed'

Drawn curtains covered the men, hiding their secret from the world. Churchill’s smoke gently floated up towards the ceiling, spreading out like a blanket, as if to offer more protection to their hushed whispers. Open folders and heavily marked papers were spread all over Jung’s desk.

 

“You are uniquely situated to accomplish this very crucial mission.” Churchill reaffirmed, standing up to crack a little annoying pain in his back.

 

“Everything about you leading up to now has been leading up to this moment. From the decision to go down into this particular branch of science, even to the very act of your birth. I know it’ll be difficult, but you’ve got to do it. This war is riding on what you can do to help us get ahead. Now, I can’t promise that we’ll be able to get to you in time should things go belly up and those Nazi scum suspect anything. There’s pockets of active resistance fighters all around Europe. A few of them even have scientists on their side, like ourselves. You’ll be on your own mostly.” Churchill reminded him as he flipped through the papers, double checking that he hadn’t left anything important out.

 

“I can’t pretend that this doesn’t make me nervous. You know I’ve never been much of a fighter. Much less fighting solo.” Jung pointed out. Aside from his most recent fight with Freud, he had almost always needed someone to watch his back. Unlike the others, Jung could not use his powers in such rapid succession without feeling incredibly winded. A persistent migraine was not what he wanted to deal with if he found his back up against a wall.

 

“I suppose I can find a gun for you to take along. A small pistol might be all I can manage to get a hold for you and I can only offer you a round of ammunition.  Maybe two.The rest of it goes to the boys in the field.” Churchill offered meagerly. It was a small comfort to Jung, although he supposed it was better than nothing.

 

“You _do_ know how to fire a gun, don’t you?” Churchill asked suddenly, as if the possibility that he hadn’t suddenly became apparent to him.

 

“I was an army doctor and then some in the first world war. It’s not my first time around guns.” Jung reminded him, organizing his papers. He was uncertain if Churchill would let him take it with him or if it were better for them to stay here, lest the Nazis find it and that would be an end he did not want to experience.

 

“Come to my office before you leave and I'll supply you with the gun and some other supplies you might need. Bring your dream intruder and whatever papers you’d like me to keep while you're at it.” Churchill added as he made to leave the office.

 

Jung was alone again with only the ticking of the clock to keep him company. It didn’t feel real. How many times had he been torn between wanting to stay while envisioning the day Freud left? How he had considered telling Churchill to make his choice between them? Of finally washing his hands clean of the war and returning home to his peaceful Switzerland where he should be spending time with his family?

 

With both Emma and their newborn child?

 

The war would be a disaster upon Europe, at their country’s doorstep...but that’s where it would stay. Outside their borders, while they did their best to live in peace surrounded by madness.

 

Jung didn’t enjoy fighting unless he had to, his latest spat with Freud notwithstanding. Despite this, he’d felt a sort of pride, fighting alongside his fellow scientists when he was allowed to join. He knew now why Churchill had been so selective about his participation in missions, clearing up some of the negative feelings he’d had about the issue. He would still be helping this odd misfit group he’d grown to care for.

 

_Would Churchill tell the others what he was up to?_

 

Churchill worked in strange ways, he could never quite pin down what he might order the rest of them to do...or not do next. Jung sometimes thought him mad when he made certain decisions or sorted out who did what. At times it was as if he lacked a plan at all.

 

Looking around the room that had doubled as both his office and his personal room, Jung started grabbing what he might need, things he’d want to take back home with him. There was no telling when- _if_  he’d come back. Should he survive….

 

There was no guarantee he would make it out of this alive. Granted, this was something he’d known from the day he’d arrived in the tower. Death was inevitable and even in the relative safety of most places, under the most cautious of situations, there would always be that one in a million million chances that one would die anyway.

 

He grabbed some carefully chosen letters and books from their respective places, tucking away notes with him as well. Things he didn’t want any of the others to find and read in his absence.

 

Freud especially.

 

* * *

  


The Super Science Friends were all seated in the main mission room in front of the monitors where Z3 usually sat. _Usually_ because that’s where one would typically find him. Once in a while one of the others would take him with them to another room-typically for poker night. There was also the stray moment when one of the members would find the super computer...somewhere not where they remembered leaving him. Surely some of those times were due to a trick of the eyes. He didn’t just slightly shift position on his own, that was impossible. Had someone really left Z3 in such a random place by the window? Well, maybe he asked someone so he could have a nicer view. Odd, no one remembered moving him, but surely they must have!

 

Churchill had called them to there to discuss something important. Freud figured if anything, it had to be about the mess Jung created during the night. Perhaps he’d get in trouble for playing a role in it, the two of them always found a way to get tied up in their punishments.

 

“Alright, Super Science Friends, I have some announcements to make regarding last night.” Churchill started, puffing away at his cigar.

 

“Oh, you mean that massive orgy last night?” Tappupti asked, snickering. She shot Freud a sly glance. “It was pretty good, but I’ve had better.”

 

Freud found a kinship in Tappupti. She was long lived and well learned in many things. A solid woman who could hold her own in battle, was well versed in old classics- she’d lived her way through all the hardships that came with human history. He found her to be a like minded, kindred spirit. A compliment from her might as well be the highest praise he could receive.

 

“It was unprofessional conduct between both Doctor Freud and Jung. For that reason, I am letting Jung go.” Churchill continued, unperturbed by the banter between two of his members.

  


There was a stunned silence in the room. They had never had a member be outright dismissed before.

 

“Letting him go?” Einstein asked perplexed. “Is he being demoted to the A-Ok Friends?”

 

“He’s going back home. Keeping him in the tower is too dangerous. He and Freud keep getting into fights and we can’t afford to have another event like last night happen again. Doctor Jung has also made it very clear that he’s wanted to go home back to Switzerland. I don’t want to have to get rid of anymore members, but if he’s not happy here then he should go back. From now on, Freud will be our sole psychologist.” Churchill elaborated, making it clear that he would not be tolerating anymore squabbles. This was what potentially awaited them if they started up again.

 

It was a stronger deterrent to some, while others could easily brush it aside. Freud fell in the former category, as did Einstein. Freud had had the luck to contacted by Churchill early, to get a head start on getting his family’s affairs settled and moved to London ahead of time. Einstein, he knew, was in a similar situation, albeit he moved his family to America instead. It was a shame that such a bright man chose such a loud country to move to. However, the one thing he had to concede was that America was far away enough to avoid the bombings. Different time periods, different factors that came into play. Surely, if he had not been closer in time to the war, he would have made a smarter choice and moved to England as well.

 

“Well good riddance, Jung never knew what he was talking about when it came to the minds of people. A mind is a terrible thing to waste but there’s no helping him.” Freud huffed, the sour disappointment of their break. The time and care he’d put into cultivating the heir to his throne was throne back in his face as Jung had decided that he knew better.

 

Perhaps familiarity bred contempt after all.

 

Despite this, their forced time together on the team had fostered some weak sense of pride on Freud’s part. He would never be as open about it or as enthusiastic about their conversations as before but there was something about seeing his former student on the same team and pushing through to accomplish the same mission as him that made that weakest of sparks reignite in him again.

 

“In light of this news, I have another announcement to make.” Churchill stated, stopping a few people from leaving their seats.

 

“Are we replacing Jung?” Curie inquired, after having whispered something to Einstein.

 

“No, and we’re not looking to get any new members for a while either. I think five will be a good number for us for the time being.” Churchill clarified, getting ready to leave.

 

“Five?” Echoed Darwin, doing a quick count. “But Mister Churchill-”

 

“Edison, you’re demoted back to A Ok Friend status. You’re job is done here.” Churchill informed as he began to leave.

 

Their sole American member of the team, well the Super Science Friends team, sat there with an unchanged expression.

 

“I'm sorry, I don't believe I quite caught that. Would you mind repeating? My hearing isn't what it used to be since I was twelve. I'm sure you'll understand.” Edison responded in a passive aggressive sing song voice. His thinly veiled veneer of genuine confusion and innocence only _just_ covered the anger at his sudden dismissal.

 

Churchill turned around, glaring at him. “You heard me. Get your things and return to the basement with the other A Oks. If you have a problem with that you can come see me in my Office.” He growled between clenched teeth. The two men stared at each other intensely for a few moments, before Edison turned away.

 

“The rest of you are dismissed. I don’t want to be disturbed for the rest of the evening.” Churchill finished, disappearing down the hall into his quarters.

  


 

The door to Jung’s office opened, causing him to look up from his packing. The room was a little more tossed around than he’d wanted, having dug through and evaluated everything seriously before making his decision. Churchill knew he’d want his things sent back to his home and his proper time. It’d been one of the things he’d made sure to address when he’d brought them all onto the team.

 

“Mr. Jung?” A small child’s voice called out to him. Surprisingly, it was Darwin who’d come to him. Had Churchill told them where he was going? What he was doing?

 

“Oh, Charles, what are you doing here? We weren’t meant to have a session today. Actually, we won’t be having sessions anymore. Not for a long time anyway.” Jung blinked as he watched the young clone watch him. He found himself slow to a stop for the child. He was so young to be thrown into a war, to be fighting on the front lines like the rest of the adults. His mind wandered over to his own children, his oldest was about his age, younger still, but not by much, when he’d left.

 

“I heard Mister Churchill talk about you being kicked off the team.” He answered, looking at how much more bare and unlived in the room already felt.

 

“Oh, that, well it was bound to happen sooner or later. Freud and I have never- recently, haven’t gotten along.” Jung corrected himself mid sentence. As much as he’d like to say ‘never’ that wasn’t true.

 

“He said you were going back home.” Darwin added depressedly.

 

He raised an eyebrow at this knowledge. _Going home_ . _Just_ going home. So Churchill hadn’t told them everything. Why?  

  
  


“You may be stuck with Freud, but don’t forget, you’ll have Einstein and Curie here. Tappupti knows her way around children, even if it is...different than how I would have done it.” Jung reassured him. He’d always cared deeply for the natural world and all it’s living things. Plants and animals, from the most majestic of beasts to the tiniest beetle, he’d liked them. Respected them.

 

“So, we’re never going to see you again? It’s going to feel strange now that you _and_ Mister Edison are gone.” Darwin was glum about the news.

“Edison’s gone?”Jung repeated. This was news, was he involved in this mission somehow too? He couldn’t possibly be going with him, the man was practically deaf and largely considered more of a liability on the field because of it. For crying out loud, he’d been excused from the draft in his _own_ war back in the day because of it. He was big and loud and flashy, surely, he couldn’t be going with him back to mainland Europe? Churchill didn’t expect Jung to babysit Edison somehow?

 

“He got demoted to the A Ok friends.” Darwin clarified, sitting down on the coffee table Jung liked to keep by his own little couch. It was different than Freud’s, just a normal looking couch, like one he’d have in his own home.

“Wasn’t he one of the A Ok Friends to begin with?” Jung asked, puzzled.

 

“I don’t know, he was here when I got here.” Darwin pointed out.

 

“Oh, right.” It was easy to forget just how little life experience, how young he was. Not just physically but mentally as well. He may have had the body and thought processes of a fourteen year old, but he’d been alive and walking about for...less than a year.

 

“This isn’t necessarily the last time you’ll see me. Maybe you’ll need to go back to 1914 for whatever reason. I’ll still be in Switzerland, doing what I did before. Seeing patients, being with my family, writing books. Just think of it like retirement. A really long break from the war.” Jung explained to the boy. It was mostly a lie, but it would put his mind at ease. Best not to make the other super science friend’s lives difficult by his leaving by painting a more dour picture for Darwin.

 

“I’m sure there’s another version of me running about in this time period too. He’ll be a lot older than me, though by the time I return to my own time. He’ll probably remember you. So, it’s not like you can never find me again, I just won’t be within walking distance anymore. Perhaps now that this younger version of me is gone, older me might drop by into your dreams just to see how you’re doing. How does that sound?” Jung asked, trying to cheer him up. He’d like to get going before the sun went down, to come home before dinner. Jung wasn’t about to rush him out of his office, however. He’d wait until young Charles was ready to let go.

 

“You promise?” Darwin insisted, studying his face.

 

“I promise.” Another lie and one that he felt guilty about as well.

* * *

 

 

Jung was doing a final check of all the things he’d planned, Dream Intruder on his desk when another person walked in. This time, someone he’d rather not have seen.

 

“So, Churchill’s giving you the boot, eh? Seems like we finally know who he thinks is more fit to be on the team.” Freud mused, watching as Jung was getting his belonging squared away.

 

“Oh, Sigmund, if you only knew. Churchill’s given me something much greater than what you could dream of accomplishing here.” Jung purred, almost cat like. Judging from how it seems Churchill hadn’t told them, Jung decided perhaps he didn’t want them to know what he was up to.

 

“Yes, running home where you don’t have to put your life on the line anymore. Then again, I don’t recall you going on that many missions with us. Maybe the real reason you’re leaving is because you haven’t been pulling your weight around here.” Freud fired back smugly, leaning against the doorway.

 

“I heard Edison was getting sent back to the basement too, he’s been on more missions than I have yet he still got the boot.” Jung countered.

 

“Edison was always the odd one out, wasn’t he? Just enough of a scientist to discover something but too much of a businessman to really be one of us. Insist on locking himself up in his room playing with-” Freud paused, struggling to remember what it was that Edison even did in his spare time.

 

“-Sometimes he dabbles in Chemistry, sometimes he’d try to play Engineer. Churchill should have gotten someone better. Someone who actually learned the craft.” Jung and Freud could agree that his being a part of the group was questionable. Jung had the benefit of knowing why he was there-for his sake- but there had to have been better, more knowledgeable electrical engineers to recruit.

 

Faraday maybe, James Watts or Maxwell would have been better choices.

 

“Churchill says he’s not replacing you.” Freud observed, “I don’t think that only five of us are going to be enough.”

 

“If anything, he might be replacing Edison. It’s not my problem anymore, Freud. Why are you even here? I thought I said I didn’t want to see you earlier.” Jung paused, debating if he ought to leave the curtains closed or open them to get the sun in.

 

“Oh, I was just thinking, maybe I could use your office as an extra room for my things.” Freud said, daring Jung to make another remark.

 

“Don’t you dare, Freud. If I find out you’ve been messing around in here and infecting it with your insanity-” Jung snapped, his thunder was stolen from him.

 

“-It’s not like you’re ever coming back here.” Freud rolled his eyes at his defensiveness over space that was no longer his.

 

“You never know. Churchill might change his mind and bring me back. That man works in strange ways. Even now I’m not sure I understand him.” Jung shooed Freud out of the room as he closed his door, locking it.

 

“I suppose you’ll go back to spouting your flawed theories to everyone who’ll listen?” Freud asked dryly, as he watched Jung turn to go with his bags of things.

 

“Oh, I’ve got plans.” Jung told him as he headed off towards Churchill’s office.


End file.
